


Oh how I Wish That Was Me

by lunarkenma



Series: June Iwaoi Week [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, not sad dont worry, that cut implies what you think it does, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4108678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarkenma/pseuds/lunarkenma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>School dances suck, well, at least when the one you love is dancing with a fangirl</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh how I Wish That Was Me

The lights shone, reflecting off the huge disco ball set in the middle of the room, filling the dark room with little spots of crystallized light. Iwaizumi stood on side, leaning on the wall, watching Oikawa dance with one of his fangirl's. The taller boys smile looked out of place, next to the fangirl's bright, cheery smile, he could tell it was fake though he doubted she could.

Oikawa felt uncomfortable, not like he would let her know. When she had asked him to dance, and Iwaizumi hadn't, he couldn't say no. Saying no to one of his admirers to such a simple action would ruin him and it wasn't like Iwaizumi had asked him, so he said yes. The girl was practically clinging onto him, as they gently rotated slowly around in circles under the light. He assumed this would have a better effect had he known the person he was dancing with well, but since he did not, it didn't. It was three minutes of pure hell.

The music slowly came to an end and as it went back to a faster paced music as began to play, the girl hugged him, thanked him and ran back to her group of friends. Oikawa walked back towards Iwaizumi and leans against the wall, sighing.

Looking at the well-dressed boy next to him, Iwaizumi slightly blushed. Working up the nerve to move, he walks in front of his partner.

\- Want to dance? The shorter of the two asked, so quiet that Oikawa almost couldn't hear him. Oikawa agreed, pulling him to the dance floor. The taller of the two started jumping along with the beat and soon, Iwaizumi found himself following along.

He wasn't sure how long they had been dancing, time felt like a foreign object. All he knew was that he was hot, the dance floor was crowded and even though all of those things were true and would normally bother him, all he could do was focus on Oikawa. The taller boy looked like an angel the lights lighting up his face perfectly and when he would jump it was almost like his hair formed a halo.

Oikawa was having the time of his life, his best friend, the guy he liked, had asked him to dance. Sure it wasn't a slow dance, but this way he could blame his blush on the heat. Iwaizumi looked amazing tonight, his skinny jeans, white t-shirt showing off his arm muscles and his hair looked perfect. He looked hot.

The bass went from loud to gradually slow again as a new song came on. Another slow song. Iwaizumi was confused, had they not just played a slow song? Looking at his watch only to find that thirty minutes had passed, Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa. The taller of the two was blushing.

\- Oikawa, want to slow dance with me? Iwaizumi asked, hoping for the best. Oikawa shook his head in agreement and the duo moved closer together.

\- So, who will be the lead? The blushing boy asked.

\- Uhm I can, if that's ok with you? Iwaizumi suggested and when Oikawa agreed, he moved his hands onto his waist as the taller of the two wrapper his arms around his neck.

It was awkward at first, neither of them having danced with a guy partner before, but Iwaizumi and Oikawa soon found themselves in a trance. It was almost magical. The way the disco balls light showered over Oikawa left Iwaizumi breathless. The brunette found himself lost in the shorter of the two's eyes. It was truly a moment worth waiting for.

The song came to an end and the two found themselves lost in each other's eyes, slowly leaning in only for their lips to touch as the music became quicker. Pulling apart, the two looked at each other, both blushing.

\- Soooooo, wanna dance again? Oikawa questioned.

\- Of course, bakawa.

The rest of the night went by in a flash, from the two dancing the rest of the night, Iwaizumi driving the two home, their night alone at Oikawa's house, it was a memorable night for them both.

Oikawa woke up the next morning, warm and in an embrace. Opening his eyes only to be facing an asleep, naked Iwaizumi, he smiled. Reaching an arm behind him to reach his phone and turning it on, the smiling boy turned on the camera and took a selfie, setting it as his wallpaper.

\- Shitkawa, did you just take a photo? Iwaizumi croaked, scaring Oikawa.

\- What makes you think that? Oikawa muttered, not giving an answer.

\- I heard a click from your phone, bakawa. Go back to sleep.

The now red faced boy, embarrassed of being caught, puts his phone back on his nightstand and moves closer to Iwaizumi, the latter of the two wrapping their arms around him.

Oikawa was happy, truly happy. It was scary how happy you could be being wrapped in someones arms and though he may be young, he knew, this place right here, was where he belonged. He felt safe, secure and loved.

Iwaizumi felt Oikawa move into his side a bit more and smiled, kissing his forehead.

\- Sleep.


End file.
